Growing Up, and Getting Old
by BeckyJayy
Summary: This is what happens in the 19 years between the war, and the epilogue, all based on how I think the 19 years were spent. Canon couples, focusing on Ron and Hermione. T-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters, nor the Harry Potter world. All belongs to JK Rowling. **

**A/N: First chapter is here. I will **_**TRY **_**to update regularly, but I have a few exams coming up, so I cannot promise anything. However, in the summer, I am free as a bird to continue posting. I may have to take creative liberties when it comes to dates etc, and I will probably miss out a fair chunk of detail due to 19 years is a LONG time to write about. **

**Anyways, please read, review, share, criticize, do anything you will to help make this story become the best I have ever written.**

Hermione gripped tight onto Rons arm, offering what she hoped would translate as support and comfort. She looked around her at the masses of people who had congregated. She spotted many familiar faces, all of whom were expressing the same grave look that was apparent throughout the crowd. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she returned her attention back to George at the head of the crowd.

"Not only was Fred my twin, but he was my best friend," he continued, pausing to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I know he wouldn't want any of us to be saddened by his departure, but I can't help but feel the loss of my brother is also a loss of part of myself. When we were younger, we made a promise to each other. We would live each day of our life to the fullest. We would make each day worth living for. Fred was robbed of that chance, so I intend to live my life for the both of us. I will make all our dreams come true. For Fred. Rest in peace, brother." George stood down after his eulogy for his brother, wrapping his arms around his inconsolable mother.

Ron stepped forward, taking his turn. "Fred was many things. He was my older brother. He was a Weasley. He was a prankster, but mostly, he was-" Ron stopped as a sob caught in his throat. "He was one of the many people I looked up to in my life. Although he..."

Hermione leapt forward, placing her hand on his. She whispered to him, something inaudible to the crowd. Ron nodded, taking a step back. Hermione took a tentative step forward, continuing where Ron left off.

"Although he pulled many pranks on me, he always looked out for me." she read off the parchment Ron held. "He knew when a prank got to far, he knew when to stop. I remember once, when he and George first started doing trials on the Skiving Snackboxes, I was among the first to try it out. I took a bite of the Nosebleed Nougat, and instantly blood gushed out of my nose. George wanted to see how much blood would come out until the effects wore off without the other end of the sweet, and Fred was more than willing to comply. It was only when I became unsteady on my feet, and started going lightheaded and pale that Fred stepped in and gave me the other end to stop the flow. It may not seem like much, but to me, it was one of the many moments when Fred put someone else before sake of his business. It was one of the many times Fred stepped in to stop something before it became worse. I haven't been able to sum up the wonder that is Fred Weasley well, but I know that each and every one of you will possess many fond memories of him, and that is what is keeping his spirit alive."

Hermione finished and whipped around to give Ron a hug. Taking her hand in his, she led him back to his spot in the crowd. His face remained stoic throughout the eulogies, the only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest, and the constant tears rolling down his face.

The funeral of Fred Weasley was a hard and sad one. One that Hermione never thought she would have to attend for a very long time. She allowed her thoughts to drift back to the memories of Fred. Of his teasing, of his jokes, and how he was always there to lighten up the mood after something serious happened. She wondered how different life would be without the second half of the Weasley twin pranksters present.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the body shaking sobs emanating from Ron, who finally allowed the strong sadness overtake him. Her grip tightened on his hand as Fred's coffin was lowered into the ground.

Once his casket was covered in dirt, the crowds started dispersing. The family and closest friends of the Weasley family apparated back to the Burrow for Fred's wake, whilst the family stayed behind. Molly fell to her knees, taking a handful of soil off the mound, her body shaking with sobs.

"Why?" She screamed to no one. "Why did you take him too early?" Arthur moved quickly to embrace his hysterical wife. She released the handful of soil in her hands and clutched at his shirt. Sobbing a constant flurry of 'why' into his chest. It was a heart breaking sight for all to see.

Hermione felt a tug on her hand and turned to face Ron. His eyes red and puffy from crying, he pulled Hermione away from the Weasley family and Harry.

"I need to get out of here," he whispered, in a barely audible hoarse voice.

"Ok. Where shall we go?" She asked him, wishing she could take away his hurt and grief.  
>"I need to go alone," he replied.<p>

"Let me come with you, I'll go with you anywhere Ron. Wherever you need me, I'll be there." Ron removed her grasp from his hand, lent forward and gave her a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I'll see you soon," came his reply. Before Hermione could argue, Ron apparated, leaving Hermione clutching at thin air.

Hermione apparated back to the Burrow to see if Ron had returned there. Seeing that he hadn't she set about preparing food for the guests of the wake, and pouring out drinks for those who asked. After two hours, Ron still had not returned, so Hermione took post in the door of the Burrow, looking out into the fields awaiting Ron's arrival.

"He'll be back soon, he just needs time to cool off," George said, coming up behind Hermione, shaking her out of her reverie.

"I know, I'm just worried, you know? Seeing how he was whilst we were away, I just don't want him to do anything to brash." She replied giving him a brief hug. "How are you holding up anyway?"

"Ok. Considering. I think what was said in Ron's eulogy is right. He still lives on so long as we remember him."

"It'll be hard to forget him." Hermione stated, knowing how many hearts Fred touched, for countless reasons. "Listen, George, if you need any help, with the store, or anything, let me know. I'm more than willing."

"I might have to take you up on that." George replied, with a sad smile. He excused himself and went to check on his mother, who was fussing about everyone to take her mind off of her sad loss.

Hermiones eyes returned to the spot where she was staring at before. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Ron walking up the path. She ran to him, her arms spread wide, ready to give him a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She exclaimed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to say goodbye in my own time." Came his reply, wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Again, as much as I wish I did, I just do not own any of the characters or locations, it all belongs to JK Rowling, I just manipulate the to suit my imagination.**

The next few days were filled with sorrow and mourning for the inhabitants of the Weasley household. Harry, Ron and Hermione attended the funerals of all of the people who died fighting against Voldemort, often with various members of the Weasley family in tow. The thoughts of all who had passed was at the forefront of Hermiones mind, and she spent countless hours remembering the good times, even if for some who had passed she had a fleeting encounter with, she still considered it a blessing to know them. When not attending funerals, Hermione was busying about the house to try and offer Molly support, so that she could take time to rest, although Molly wouldn't have any of it.

It was after the last funeral that Hermiones mind turned to something else. Helping Ron de-gnome the garden she made her thoughts clear.

"Ron? Can I talk to you?" She asked Ron, slightly timidly.

"Yeah, of course you ca- ouch you little bugger!" Came his reply, as he tossed the gnome that bit him over the wall.

"I want to find my parents." She said quickly, as though he would shoot it down.

"Get out of here you little git!" Came his reply as he chucked another gnome. He turned to face Hermione. "'Mione, I think that's a great idea. I mean, you gotta know that they are safe, right?"

"I want to know they are more than safe. I want them to be my parents again. I don't think I can spend the rest of life without parents."

"Well, we'll find them, and restore their memories. Do you know if there is a counter curse for the _Obliviate _spell?"

"Not off the top of my head, no. But I could always do a bit of re-"

"Reading." Ron interrupted with a small chuckle. "Well, go. Go read up and we'll head out to find them. Do you even know where they'd be?"

"They always talked about going to Australia, so maybe there."

"Austra-what?"

"Seriously Ronald, didn't you ever look at a map?"

"No need. So long as I knew how to get from A to B, it was ok. And if I got lost along the way, well, that was just another adventure to take!"

"You are unbelievable. I'm going to read. Can you handle it here?" After Ron nodded Hermione got up and ruffled his hair, before making her way to the room she was sharing with Ginny.

After looking through numerous books, she finally found the right spell in 'Counter-cursing Conundrums'. "_Memoria Restituo_ is the only known counter-curse for 'Obliviate.' However, to make it work, the conductor must think about what they want the recipient to remember, and the memory can only be recovered using the wand of the witch or wizard who originally cast the _Obliviate_ spell." Hermione read aloud, making note of the wand movement required. She closed the book and rushed back outside to Ron, who had just thrown the last Gnome over the wall.

"I found it Ron! Come on, let's go!" She shouted grabbing his hand ready to apparate.

"Hold on a minute! We have to at least let mum know we are going!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione heaved a sigh, but ran indoors to Molly, still clutching Rons hand.

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione panted. "I want to find my parents. They are in Australia somewhere and I want to recover their memories of me. And I want Ron to come with me." She stated in a mad rush.

"Well, I think that is a lovely idea my dear," Molly replied. "But I think you should let Arthur, myself or another Order member come with you instead."

"That would be nice Mrs Weasley, but this is something I need to do on my own. With Ronald. I promise to call you every day on Mr Weasleys Muggle telephone." Arthurs ears perked up at the sound of this.

"I think we should let them go Molly." He said coming up behind Molly. Molly gave a chaste nod of acceptance. Hermione and Ron gave them both a brief hug and ran out to the garden, apparating now that the shields were removed.

.

They landed in a secluded spot near the Ayres Rock. Hermione bent down and pulled out a map of Australia. "_Invenio_ Isobel and Marcus Granger" she muttered pointing her wand to the map, allowing a mark to be made on her map near Sydney. Flipping over a few pages, she turned the map to a map of Sydney and muttered the incantation again. She continued this process until she had the address that her parents were living in.

"OK Ron, time to meet the parents. Think; 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." She said grasping his hand once more. She opened her eyes once her feet hit the ground, a found herself staring a beautiful pale blue house with white shutters either side of the windows. Taking a huge breath, she started up the pathway. Another deep breath, she forced herself to knock the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the figure of her mother from the doorway. Hermiones heart leapt.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Gra-" She stopped herself before she could say 'Granger'. "Hermione Green. And this is Ron Weasley. I'm a- the daughter of a friend of yours back in England, they told me to look you up when we were travelling through here."

"Well, come in then dears." Isobel said, stepping aside and waving them in.

.

**A/N: Anyone recognise the address of Hermiones parents? 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney.' Gotta love Finding Nemo. Sorry this one is shorter than the last one; I just wanted to squeeze another one out before my exams take over. **

**I just want to say thank you to the 5 people who have reviewed Chapter 1 in the time between posting that one, and the posting of this one; cArLySTAR15, a-panther-and-her-prince, hermywazlib, Romioneluver567 and Suliet4ever15. And also a big thank you to those who have added it to a fave and alerts. **

**Oh, and another thing, **_**Memoria Restituo **_**is Latin for Memory Restore, and **_**Invenio **_**is Latin for Find. I also took some creative liberties on Hermiones parents names. **

**I'm going to stop before I continue to babble. Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't like, what you think I should improve on. Anything that will help me make the story as good as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, exams are over, so I'm trying to make this an ultra long(ish) one, which should hopefully get the story flowing and things. I just want to pick up on a few points left in the reviews of the last chapter before I start this one. **

_**rhmac12: **_**It's not known (at least, from my memory/research) whether Hermione got her wand back from Malfoy's Manor, but, for the sake of this story, she did. Just so that I can make things a bit easier on myself.**

_**oscarpaz00: **_** I know the last chapter was extremely rushed, but I was worried that the last chapter would've sounded like the first chapter if I didn't beef it up somehow? And I wanted to get a chapter out before I left it for a while until my exams were over.**

_**oscarpaz00 & cArLySTAR15: **_**I must admit, I haven't read the Deathly Hallows books in a while because I know that when I watch the films, I get too judgemental about what they've missed out and stuff. So by not reading the books, I can differentiate between the films and books and accept they are actually different mediums, compared to what I'd think about them if I thought of them as the same thing? If that makes sense aha. Anyways, I hope that this chapter helps to sort of rectify the mistakes I made in the last chapter.**

**Oh, and I will be sticking to the name Isobel and Marcus as Hermiones parents real names. I will only refer to them as Monica and Wendell when someone is saying their name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except this plot line. And sometimes, I wish I didn't own that. **

Hermione and Ron took a tentative step inside, and were immediately ushered into the garden. After being seated around a large table, Isobel quickly rushed to get her guests iced tea.

"Well, this seems nice." Ron said, once Isobel was out of earshot. Hermione nodded; taking a look around, noting how drastically different it was to their home back in England. "What's the matter 'Mione?"

"I don't know," came her sighed reply. Ron took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. She turned to smile and him when Isobel walks in.

"There you go dears," Isobel stated, handing out the iced tea. "Wendell will be home soon, he's just finishing up at the office." She paused to take a sip of her drink, looking intently at Hermione. "I'm sorry dear; you'll have to excuse my ignorance. I feel like we have been here so long, we have forgotten to keep in contact with our old friends. You say you are Hermione Green?"

Hermione gave a sad nod, wishing so much that her parents would remember her. She told Isobel she was the daughter of Samantha and Dean Green, who lived next door to the 'Wendells' back in England. Every bit of information about the Greens was true, as they did indeed live next door to the Grangers, when the Grangers were themselves. The Greens had doted on Hermione when she was growing up, for Samantha was unable to have babies herself. The information Hermione gave, she altered to fit her parents into the role of the Greens, and the Greens to fill the role of her parents. Throughout her soliloquy, Ron kept a firm grip on her hand, for support and to let Hermione know how brave he thought her to be.

Soon, just as Hermione started on her school life the front door slammed shut, with a boom of 'Honey, I'm home,' in the clichéd way of her father that Hermione recognised from England. "Ah, that must be Wendell. Please, give me a moment while I let him know you are here."

"I can't do it, Ron." Hermione stated dejectedly, sitting firmly back in her seat. "Mum- I mean, _Monica_ seems so happy hear, and no doubt _Wendell_ does too. I just can't take them away from that. What if they don't want to remember? What if they'd rather stay here, far away from whatever life they had in England?" She blabbered, her fears finally surfacing.

"Listen, Hermione. Why wouldn't they want you in their life? Listen, why don't you just talk about things they may be familiar with? Maybe then it'll register and it'll be easier to get them back?" Listening to the strength in his voice, Hermione nodded and pulled herself together.

"Hello, Hermione." Marcus said, stepping out onto the patio. He thrust his hand towards her, which she accepted reluctantly, knowing that any touch of her parents would bring back painful memories of all that she has missed. "And you must be Ron Weasley?"

After the introductions, Hermiones parents filled their guests in on what they had been doing in Australia. "Wendell immediately took up a position with the local dental surgery. And whilst we settle in, I haven't taken a job, for I'd much rather set up a home for us to be comfortable instead."

"Anyway, enough about us," Marcus stated with a chuckle. "Please, tell us about school."

"School?" Hermione croaked, her throat constricted. How could she explain the lack of education she received over the last year? Or about how she fought in the Second Wizarding War? "Well, school. School was great. I made some great friends there, and, well, it was eventful. I was meant to finish my last year this year, but-" She paused, not knowing where to continue. She looked at Ron.

"You see, the headmaster died of old age." Ron added with comfortable ease, as though he had been practising this lie for a while. "And so in our last year, we had a new headmaster, and he couldn't exactly… control the situation. Then there was a fire, which caused huge structural damage, and so school hasn't been school for a while."

Hermione gave Ron's hand a squeeze, just like he had done previously to her. Soon, Isobel noted the time, and politely told Hermione and Ron that they should leave.

"Goodbye Hermione. And Ron. It was nice meeting you again. If you want, you are more than welcome to come back tomorrow. However, I do have a spot of decorating to do." Isobel called out to them.

"I'd love to help." Hermione added with a smile and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you coming home?" Molly shouted down the telephone when they called the Weasleys that night.<p>

"We told you mum, Hermione didn't want to do it tonight. She was invited to go back tomorrow. We couldn't turn them down after we got this far did we?"

"Well, I expect you to be back home in time for Sunday dinner!" Molly screeched, regretting letting Hermione and Ron disappear again, not long after she got them back.

They hung up the phone a while later, and Hermione collapsed onto her bed. Whilst Ron wanted to opt for a room that had one bed, Hermione wanted to go for two separate rooms, still not used to sharing with boys, despite her close quarters with two of them in the tent when on the run. Instead they managed to compromise on one room with two beds.

Ron knelt on the floor next to Hermiones bed, taking her hand in his. They sat like this in silence until Hermione fell asleep. Ron knew how stressful it was for her, and remembered back to the day in Grimmauld place where she only fell asleep once their hands were connected. Once he assured himself that she was in a deep slumber, he pulled the duvet to cover her, gave a light kiss on her forehead, and bid her goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron had somehow woken before Hermione. He had managed to locate a take away breakfast eatery, and ordered a plethora of breakfast foods, ranging from eggs, to sausages and pancakes. Hermione awoke when the smell of bacon hit her nose. She sat up and Ron handed her a polystyrene tub filled with her favourite food. They both ate in silence until every last bit had been devoured.<p>

"What time shall we head out?" Hermione asked Ron, wiping her greasy fingers with a napkin. Trust Ron to forget cutlery, she thought to herself.

"Whenever you want." Ron shrugged in response, timing not his strong suit. Hermione then declared that they would leave in an hour, and took her clothes and toiletries to the shower room to ready herself. She also decided they would walk to her parents' house, seeing as it was only a 15 minute walk, something that Ron was very eager to groan at.

They made it to the house in good time, and knocked on the door. Isobel answered again, greeting them with an open hug. She led them to a room at the back of the house, declaring this was the spare room, and they were going to be re-decorating.

"First, I think we'll paint the walls, and then once that is dry, we'll try to construct the furniture. I so wish we didn't have to get flat-packed furniture, but there was no other way. Ok, the paint is here. This plum colour will be against the furthest wall, which is where the bed will be, and then the cream colour will be used for the rest of the walls." Isobel delegated each person to their own wall, and they set to work.

Hermione and Isobel spent the time gossiping, or talking about life back in England. Hermione occasionally brought up some of the trips her parents took her on, but kept them in context of the Greens doing those things with her, instead of her parents. It did seem to Hermione that sometimes, her mother registered these facts, and knew that Hermione was lying when she said she did these things with the Greens, but Isobel kept silent.

Soon, lunchtime came round, just as they had finished painting the walls. Ron, unused to Muggle decoration had seemingly got more paint on himself than he did the wall.  
>They ate a meal of ham sandwiches and crisps. Ron, not one to turn down food ate what remained after Hermione and Isobel announced they were finished. Isobel took the plates to the kitchen whilst Hermione and Ron talked.<p>

"So, are you gonna do it? You know, get their memory back?" Ron asked, slightly wishing he could be at home where no decoration was required of him.

"Maybe. I don't know. I can't help but think that something is wrong. That I rushed into things. Argh. If only I brought the book with me! Why did I have to leave it at the Burrow?"

"'Mione, things are going great. I say just go for it." Hermione contemplated this when Isobel walked in.

"Wendell is on his way home. We all need to talk." Her grim expression caused doubt and worry in Hermiones mind. It only took 10 minutes for Marcus to arrive home. They all sat down around the table.

"I found my old phone book last night after you left." Isobel announced. "So I contemplated calling old friends. It was only this morning I decided to call the Greens, just to let them know you were safe. Imagine my surprise when I discovered they didn't have a daughter."

Hermione cast her guilty eyes downwards. Why had I not thought about that? She thought to herself. She was speechless. Many reasons and excuses ran through her head. To tell the truth, or to run a more elaborate lie? Or should she quickly cast the spell.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I thought telling a lie would be easier than the truth. I shouldn't have lied to you, but telling the truth would just cause too much pain to deal with. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again. Come on, Ron. We should be getting home." Ron grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly, willing her to hold her tears it. Just as they opened the door, they heard a gasp from the room they just vacated, along with the scrape of a chair. Isobel and Marcus rushed into the hallway.

"Hermione Jean Granger. What are we doing here?" Marcus stated sternly.  
>"Mum? Dad? You remember me?"<p>

"How can we forget you darling?" Isobel whispered, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Now, please shut the door, and tell us everything! And leave nothing out young lady!"

**A/N: Sorry if this one seems rushed. I just wanted to have them remember on their own. Hopefully in the next chapter, I'll explain how this happened, if I can think of a way for it to happen. Now I don't have college anymore, and I have 3 months until I start my course and uni, I'm going to try to update at least twice a week, but I'm not going to promise anything just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This has been a product of little bits over a long time. I've tried to inject a bit of humour into this, but I'm not sure if it has translated the way I planned. I feel that it may get a bit annoying. Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with Harry Potter stuff (going and standing in Leicester Square for the premiere) and the film, decorating my room, plus my dog got sick. Yeah, just trying to fob you off with excuses. So yeah, onwards with the story. Read, rate, comment, whatever. Let me know how I'm doing. Much love.**

"Ron, I need you to go back to the Burrow, get the book I got the counter spell for, and bring it back here. It's called Counter-Cursing Conundrums, and it'll be on the top of my trunk in Ginny's room. And Ron, please hurry."

"I don't see what the problem is Hermione. You've got their memories back."

"Yes, but Ron. It shouldn't have happened like this. I needed to say the spell. Hurry, Ron!" She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and rushed into the room where her parents were. Once she heard the confirmation 'pop' of Rons disapparation, she started her story. All about how she took all memory of herself from her parents minds, and made them think they were someone else. She told them, that it was more for their safety than anything else. And, ignoring the shocked looks and cries of disbelief, she told them about the war, and the vital parts she played.

"And so, I came here, to get your memory back, to get YOU back, and something went wrong. I didn't say the spell, and so I've sent Ron to go pick up the book so that I can determine what went wrong."

"Hermione, darling. You needn't have gone this far. Had you told us from the beginning what was happening we would've-"

"Stopped me from going. Look, mum, it was something I needed to do. Without it, you and dad would've been in great danger. And I couldn't risk losing you. I just wouldn't be able to cope." Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek just as Ron walked in the room.

"I would've gotten here sooner, but mum made me tell her everything. Here you go 'Mione." Ron stated, proudly handing the book to Hermione. She hastily flipped to the right page in the book and read the text after the section she had found.

"Oh, no!" She sighed, looking up at questionable faces. "There is another possibility to overcome this spell. If the spell user spends adequate time with the spell subject, and divulges in memories that is strong for both parties. The spell will be broken. To allow the restoration of the memory to be latched firmly back onto the mind of the subject, the subject must always have the user in their vision, or must be able to audibly hear the users voice for 24 hours. If this fails, then the memory cannot be restored. Note: use this as a last resort. Constant audio or visual will be hard to maintain for all parties." Hermione read directly from the book.

"Erm. What does that mean?" Ron asked on behalf of everyone else.

"It means," Hermione sighed. "That mum and dad need to see me for an entire 24 hours, either directly, or in their peripheral vision. Or, they need to hear my voice for 24 hours."

"What? We can't stay awake for 24 hours straight, dear. We aren't as young as we used to be." Marcus interjected.

"Wait, Hermione. You're a witch. Can't you do a spell that will play you voice over and over? Or make it last for 24 hours?"

"Well, I suppose there is the _Sonorous _spell, but that means me being up for 24 hours, and talking all that time. Plus, there is no telling as to how loud it will be. I could always transfigure a stereo player to continually play my voice."

"I guess the second option would be best, love." Her mother inputted, with a proud nod from her father.

Hermione set to work, going round every audio device available repeating the same phrase over and over again. Finally, she reached the final room, her parents' room. Here, pictures of her and her family had been restored, just as the memory had. Hermione was determined to not let them go now that she had gotten them back. Listening in to the other stereos that were playing around the house, Hermione set herself up, so that she could talk in harmony with the other stereos.

Placing her wand to her throat, in a similar fashion to that of someone conducting the _Sonorous _spell, and started. "_Revolvo vox vocis _Hi mum, dad. I'm really sorry about this, but it needs to be done. I can't risk losing you. It's only for 24 hours. You'll probably be sick of my voice by then, but I need to do this. I love you both lots; and thank you for everything you've done for me. All my love, Hermione." She removed her wand from her throat to end the spell. With a brief crackle, the stereo started playing her transmission in perfect synchronisation with the other stereos in the house.

.

An hour had already past, and Hermione was getting sick of hearing her own voice. She realised, that hearing you own voice on constant repetition allowed you to analyse it in ways she had never thought of before.

"Do I really sound that condescending all the time?" She asked, turning to Ron.

"A little bit," he adding, wincing at his bluntness. "But, it's because it's true. 'Mione, where me and Harry would've been without you, is beyond anyone's guess. I bet, without you on this 'fantastical quest' with me and Harry, we would've died in the first week. You were amazing."

Hermione blushed at Ron's confession and gave him a shy peck on the check.

.

"They look cute together don't they?" Isobel asked Marcus in the kitchen, looking out at Ron and Hermione over the strawberries she was preparing for desert.

"They do. It's weird to think we've spent the past few months not knowing she exists, and then she comes back to perform this extraordinary magic." Marcus commented, referencing the spell used to project his daughters voice. "I just hope this works; I don't want to lose her just as we've gotten her back."

"She's a brilliant witch, Marcus. We won't lose her. I'll stay awake for 24 hours and stare at her if needs be." Isobel and Marcus let out a laugh, and led their way back to Ron and Hermione, ready with desert.

.

"And you're sure this will work?"

"Well, I'm not 100% sure, but out mind subconsciously pick up on audio when we are asleep, so I fail to see a reason why it wouldn't work."

"Alright then, I guess we better be off to sleep." Isobel and Marcus gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead, and bade goodnight to Ron, before heading into their bedroom. It was now 11pm, and the spell had been performing for 12 hours. Just to be sure, Hermione conducted the spell not too long ago, hoping that it would last at least 8 hours until her parents woke up. It had already been agreed that Ron and Hermione would stay overnight. At 6:30 in the morning Hermione was to go into her parents room, and sit on a chair at the end of their bed, ready for them to see should they wake up earlier. Marcus had already called into work, stating he would be unable to make it in tomorrow, due to a family emergency. Being a well liked character at the dentistry, and known to never take a day off, his absence was granted, along with well wishes to his family.

Not long after her parents went to bed, Hermione began setting up the pull out bed in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, incredulous that a sofa could turn into a bed without the use of magic.

"I'm making your bed." Hermione stated, receiving a groan from Ron. "What is it Ronald?"

"I thought we'd both be in the spare room. I mean, we are together now."

"That doesn't mean we have to sleep in the same bed Ronald!"

"No, not the same bed 'Mione. I'll sleep on the floor. That way, I can look after you in case anything happens in the night."

"As chivalrous as that sounds Ron, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." She noted the hurt look in Rons eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Ron. I guess, after months of being stuck in a tent with two guys, I'm not so reluctant to give up my girly space. Yes, I know that I had my own room in the tent, but it would still be nice to be on my own for a little while. Especially as I will lose all personal space when I go back to Hogwarts."

"You're going back? Why?"

"To continue my education. I know you and Harry aren't keen on the idea, but I would really implore you both to go back. You can both get the right grades to be an auror."

"No offence, Mione, but I think helping to defeat Voldemort is a brilliant way to get into the auror office. How can they turn us down?" Hermione shook her head, leant forward and gave Ron a kiss before bidding him goodnight.

.

6:30am came and went, and Hermione was waiting eagerly at the end of her parents beds. Her mind was filled with wonder. Did the spell work when they were asleep, and would they recognise her? The consequences if they didn't would be severe. At 7:05 her father started to stir. Slowly he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and after a long yawn, his eyes locked on Hermione.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" He asked, panic dripping off his tongue.

"Dad? It's me, Hermione." She replied quietly, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"Hermione? Sorry dear, my eyes are always a bit fuzzy in the morning. Let's make breakfast shall we?" Hermione let out a sigh of relief, a lone tear falling down her cheek in happiness. Marcus and Hermione made their way to the kitchen, where they hastily set out to make pancakes and syrup. Not long before the meal was completed, Isobel joined them.

"Only 4 hours left before the spell is completed, right dear?" Isobel asked, taking the plate of pancakes and putting them on the table. "Ronald, breakfast is ready."

"He won't wake mum. He won't wake until about 10 at the earliest." Hermione stated, listening to her mother trying to rouse him. They continued on with breakfast, and began cleaning the plates. Not sure of how to spend the remaining time, they sat around in the garden, and started playing with cards.

At 10:30, Ron woke up. Begging for food, Isobel went to heat up the remaining pancakes. Once his hunger had been attended to, Ron joined the Granger family out in the garden and Isobel went to go a fetch drinks for everyone. Not long after she had been inside, Hermione heard the smash of glass.

"Mum?" Hermione ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, where she found her mum lying on the floor in a puddle of liquid and glass. "Mum, please, wake up." A quick glance at the clock showed her it was 11am. The final moment.

"Hermione! You're dad has collapsed!" Ron called from the garden. Hermione stood up and ran to the doorway. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry.

"It's the spell Ron. I know it. I don't know if this means something good or bad, but we need to get them together. Help me move mum into the garden." Five minutes later, Hermione was clutching Ron's hand sitting opposite her comatose parents. Her mind was filled with horrible thoughts; of her parents waking up and not recognising her, or recognising her but not wanting anything to do with her. The worst thought of all, was that they wouldn't wake up at all.

Half an hour had passed, with nothing but silence. "Hermione, look. Your mums' eyes." Hermione done what Ron instructed, and pushing the tears away, she noted that her mothers eyelids were flickering, slowly forcing themselves open.

"Mum? Mum, are you okay?" Hermione asked, rushing to her mothers side, grasping her hand within her own. "Mum, please, wake up." Her mothers eyes slowly opened, her green eyes locking on to Hermiones brown ones.

"Hermione dear, why are you crying?" came a small response from her mothers lips.

**A/N:**_** Revolvo vox vocis **_**I took this from an online Latin translation site. It literally means (unless there's been a mistake) Repeat voice. I also realised Ron seemed a bit OOC here, but I hope he is in a good way. And also, I'm sorry for it getting rushed right at the end, but trying to condense 24 hours down, without sounding repetitive is actually quite hard. But I hope you liked it, I hope to have a new one for you soon :)**


End file.
